First Weekend
by CSilverado
Summary: Mindy and Danny spend the weekend together. Set after "Danny and Mindy" -smutty.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since they met, a little injured and a little wheezy, on the top of the Empire State Building. They'd gone straight to Danny's apartment, forgoing food for lust, and hadn't stopped since.

The first time was slow, intimate and full of whispers against skin.

"Min…fuck…..fuck." He licked her neck as he came deep inside of her, pushing himself even deeper with each spasm. He couldn't get close enough.

They slept for two hours, spooning, until Mindy woke up to Danny's hips grinding against her naked ass. As soon as she started moving back, she felt Danny brush her hair away from her neck. His lips were behind her ear and his hand had moved to her breast. He pinched her nipple and palmed the weight of her breast as he whispered a low, sleepy "hey."

"Hey, you," she whispered back, turning her head just enough to attach her lips to his. Her tongue stroked into his mouth as his hand moved down between her thighs. She was wet and he didn't know if the wetness was new or if it was remnants of a couple hours before, his cum mixed with hers and spilling slightly out of her pussy. The thought made him desperate to be inside her again.

She gasped as he parted her lower lips with his fingers and sought out her clit, rubbing gentle circles that turned her on as much as they frustrated her. She attempted to turn over, to pull him between her legs and take him deep, but he stopped her.

"Lift you leg up," he said. As soon as she did he put his leg between hers so she could rest hers on top. He scooted down about two inches and suddenly she could feel his cock at her entrance from his position spooned behind her. She let out a little grunt as she thrust downward a bit, letting the head of him enter her.

His fingers were now gently pinching her clit while his other arm was securely tucked under her head, his thumb running over her lips. Mindy couldn't think straight. First licking his thumb and then pulling it into her mouth, she began to suck just as he entered her fully. They cried out at the same time, Mindy biting a little on the digit in her mouth.

Danny's hips began to move and Mindy saw stars. The combination of the angle, his fingers still working above the area that his cock was driving into her, and his erratic, heavy breath in her ear was making it hard for her to keep control. She could feel the length of his body against her back, sweaty and sticky and hot.

"Jesus, Mindy…. I can't… baby." Good. He was just about as incoherent as she was. She moved one hand to cover his on her clit, adding more pressure and gently grazing his cock as it entered her each time. Her other hand moved up to stroke her own breast, pinching her nipple hard between her first and middle finger. The action did not go unnoticed by Danny. His hips gave what seemed to be an involuntary hard thrust at the sight of her touching herself.

Mindy's moans had turned to deep grunts, punctuated by moments where she could barely get his name out. Fuck, this was good. She could feel herself cresting. It wouldn't be long now.

"Fuuuuuuuck, Dann..please. Danny I'm gonna come. Yes, god. Come in me, please…Danny! I wanna feel you come in me."

"Yeah? You want me to come in you? That's what you want?"

"Yes! Now, come, baby, please!" Mindy's walls tightened hard around Danny and she let out a sob as her body shuttered with pleasure.

"I love coming inside you, fuck, you're so tight. Mindy, god. I can feel you coming… fuck... uuuuugh!" Danny bit her shoulder as he released himself in her. Soon, the only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths. Mindy could feel Danny soften inside her, and then grunted a little as he gently pulled out. Again, like last night, their cum leaked out of her a little, coating the insides of her thighs. She should shower. This was going to be very uncomfortable when she woke up in a few hours, but she couldn't find the energy.

Rotating a bit so she was on her other side while Danny was on his back, Mindy snuggled up against him, reaching down to give his now soft but still wet cock a little pat. This elicited a giggle from Danny which she always found contagious. Stretching her head up after their laughter calmed, Mindy sweetly kissed his check, the side of his neck, his shoulder. She couldn't get enough of him. His neck was sweaty and she gave him a few open mouth kisses there, licking slowly and causing him to moan a little. She could feel herself becoming aroused again (really? Woah) but she knew they needed to sleep. They'd had a pretty rough night. There was time for more later.

Danny seemed to agree. He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head and took a deep, satisfied breath. They drifted off to sleep in a tangle of limbs and sweat.

The next time she opened her eyes, sun was streaking through the window.

She'd moved a little away from Danny during the night, which didn't surprise her. She could feel the heat coming off of him all the way from her side of the bed. He was facing her, still asleep and she debated about whether to watch him or wake him up. Her selfish side won and she reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. He nuzzled a little into it and it melted her heart. His eyes slowly opened and he focused on her, a small smile tugging at his lips and shining through his eyes.

"Good morning," she said softly, a little shyly.

"Mmmm… morning," he replied before he leaned forward to give her a sweet, slow morning kiss. He pulled back and returned to his original position, looking at her.

"How do you feel? Does your side hurt?" He'd told her about the cab on the way to his apartment. Thankfully, she didn't ask too many questions about the timeline. She examined him briefly but he seemed fine. Just bruised so she'd let it go.

"A little sore, nothing major."

"Let me see," Mindy said as she lifted the sheet from his body. There was a medium sized yellowing spot right under his ribs but other than that he seemed ok.

"What do you think, Dr. Lahiri?"

Mindy rested her hand on his ribcage right above the injured area and shuffled her body close to his so they were nose to nose, chest to chest. She could feel his chest hair tickling her and she was sure he could feel her hardened nipples against him. His hand automatically went to her waste, gripping her and pulling her so there was not an inch of space between any part of the front of their bodies.

"I think you'll live, Dr. Castellano." She murmured and then kissed his lips briefly. "But you might need to take a couple of days off to rest," she said, smiling against his mouth.

"Oh yeah? I guess I can't disobey doctor's orders. Don't want to be a hypocrite, do I?"

Danny began to move his hand over one ass check. He was caressing her, filling his hand with her flesh, running a finger gently down the middle, teasing her.

"It just so happens that I have the next two days off. I suppose I could stick around here, nurse you back to health." Mindy began kissing his jaw and his neck. She threw her leg over his to get closer to him.

"I guess I could tolerate that." Danny kissed her then, slowly, letting his tongue fall heavily into her mouth. The hand that was exploring her ass moved around to the other side and was teasing her so gently that she bit his lip as punishment. He chuckled and pressed two fingers into her.

"I should shower," was all she could say. She was feeling a little self-conscious about what was going on down there. They'd had sex twice, each time ending with him coming inside her.

"Later…after…" Danny's fingers were moving faster now, building her up. His head had bent and he was sucking a nipple into his mouth. God, this man.

"Danny…mmmm… there's a lot of stuff going on down there….god… we had sex twice last night and I haven't showered."

"I like you like this. You smell amazing."

"But, Danny.."

He stopped her with his mouth. He kissed her so thoroughly, she swears she wouldn't know her name if he asked her. When he pulled back, he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "I like that you're filled with my cum. Do you know how hot that is?" before pulling her earlobe into his mouth.

"Yeah? What else do you like?"

"Mmmm… I like how you feel when you come around me. I can feel your muscles contracting around my cock. I like how you arch your back when you come, and throw your head back. I like how you scratched my back that first time." Danny's fingers were now working hard, thrusting into her deeply and then pulling out completely to circle wetly against her clit before diving back in again.

"Danny…" Mindy was breathless.

"You like that?" Before she could answer, he'd pulled his fingers completely out of her brought them to his mouth. "I like how you taste… in fact…" and then he was licking his way down her torso, stopping briefly at each nipple to bite gently. Then his head was between her legs and his tongue was licking so gently at her clit she thought she was going to pass out.

Her hands flew to his head, instinctively keeping his in place as he worked. His fingers joined back in, first two and then three thrusting in rhythm with is tongue. He started hooking them on the outstroke and Mindy was a goner.

"Ahhh… shit.. fuck.. FUCK…" she yelled as she came. She wasn't usually quiet during sex but she'd never actually screamed before. Danny brought her down slowly before pulling his fingers out of her and crawling back up her body. He came to rest between her open thighs and allowed his weight to rest on her for a moment. She loved that- feeling him fully against her.

"How was that?" She finally opened her eyes so see Danny's face directly above hers. His lips and chin were wet with their combined releases and she couldn't help but giggle as she lifted a hand to wipe it off.

He smiled smugly. "Hey, that's all you."

"Well, you made me that wet to begin with, so it's your fault, really."

"Mmmm… do I make you wet a lot?"

"Sometimes…" Mindy felt a shyness that was completely ridiculous creep over her. This man just had several parts of his body inside her body.

"When?"

"Sometimes at work, when you'd get back from the gym all sweaty with your muscles tight, I'd think about you."

"Tell me more." He began kissing her neck slowly while Mindy ran her hands up and down his back, letting her nails drag a little.

"I'd see you enter your office and I'd imagine following you in there. You'd get mad at first but then you'd see my eyes and shut up."

"I hope all your fantasies don't involve me shutting up…"

"You'd be surprised."

"Anyway…"

"So, I'd approach you and you'd be a little confused. I'd rest my hands on your chest and push you into your chair. Then I'd kneel down and pull at the waistband of your sweats, taking them and your briefs down so your cock was free. You didn't expect me in there so you're not fully hard yet but you're getting there." As Mindy spoke, Danny adjusted them so that he was pressing at her entrance. He entered her slowly as she told him about her fantasy.

"I like it when it's not hard right away. I like to feel it…." Mindy gasped as Danny entered her fully. "I like to feel it harden in my mouth. I'd lick you slowly at first, stopping to kiss around your balls. You smell so sweaty and manly and good. Then I'd take you in fully and suck your cock until you were so close to the edge." Danny was thrusting hard now, with no particular rhythm. He was close and getting closer as Mindy's words spurred him on. He wasn't the only one this was working for either.

"God, Danny, yes. You feel so good. Harder!"

"Keep talking, please, Min."

"Ok, just as you're about to come in my throat, I look up at you. You're looking down at me, watching me, using your hands to guide my head, to fuck my mouth, but as soon as I look up at you, your hands tighten and you come hard. You hold my head in place so I have to take it, have to swallow every last drop of you."

"I'm gonna come…" And then he did, with her, hard.

A little while later, after dozing for a bit, Mindy's stomach began to growl.

"Breakfast?" Danny asked.

"Mmmm pancakes?"

"You got it, babe."

They didn't leave the apartment for two more days.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus, we're really good at this." Danny was still inside her, his hips as tight against hers as physics would allow. He groaned the words, breathing heavily into the side of her neck, mouth against her skin.

Mindy was breathless and still shuttering from her release. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, her ass squarely planted on the kitchen counter. They'd need to wipe that down before proceeding with breakfast. Speaking of which…

"Yeah. We could be even better at it with some pancake energy." Despite her protesting stomach, Mindy would have been happy to keep Danny right where he was for a while longer. Usually after sex, Mindy pulled away from the man. She loved to cuddle but physically separating their bodies was key – everything was sticky and wet and rapidly cooling bodily fluids were just not her thing. It was different with Danny. She loved the intimacy, craved it from the first moment he came inside her the night before. Rubbing her hands up and down the impossibly taut muscles of his back, she turned her head and kissed his cheek, his ear, his jaw. Her hands moved lower, pulling him into her one last time, causing him to grunt. He pulled back and pulled out of her and she was surprised at how badly she wanted him back inside her.

"Blueberry or chocolate chip?" Danny sweetly smoothed the sweaty hair away from her face.

Smiling, she told him she wanted both and that they better be hot and ready when she got out of the shower. She hopped down from the counter, pinched his naked ass, and leaned in sensually to bite his earlobe before bouncing off to finally clean up. It took a minute for Danny to recover but he knew, despite her tone, she wasn't kidding about those pancakes. He pulled his boxers and his t-shirt back on and got to work.

Mindy's shower was long and she debated about washing her hair, knowing that Danny didn't have a blow dryer or her hair products but decided to do it anyway. He'd seen her hair wavy before. When she was done, she found Danny's robe on the back of the door. She threw it on, opting out of putting on any underwear (what would be the point of that?) and made her way out to the kitchen. Danny had his back to her and was loading a final pancake onto a stack the size of her head. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his neck quickly from behind. He turned in her arms and froze at the sight. No make up, wet wavy hair falling around her face, his robe that had a habit he usually hated of falling open, but at the moment he was ok with it.

"You look amazing."

"These smell amazing. I'm starving."

"Yeah…"

"Danny! Quite ogling me and get the forks!"

"Sorry… sorry. Um… coffee?"

"Yep!"

They ate and laughed and ate and stared into each other's eyes and ate and played footsie under the table. They hadn't realized how hungry they were and soon it was all devoured, dishes were washed and dried and they'd retired to the couch to digest. Mindy took up her usual position, leaning against one end and placing her legs across Danny's lap. Danny reclined as well, slowly rubbing her calves as he leaned his head back.

"So, what now?" Danny looked hopeful but exhausted. Mindy understood how he was feeling completely.

"Come here." She said it sweetly and he obeyed, moving to stretch out behind her, resting his arm across her middle. The combination of lying on her side and wearing Danny's old robe plus gravity had a very interesting effect Mindy didn't notice right away. Not surprisingly, Danny did. She caught on as soon as his fingers deftly pinched her exposed nipple. It was a playful pinch.

"Hey!" Mindy turned a little in his arms so she was lying on her back. Danny continued to play with her, running his knuckles over her exposed breast, sending jolts of electricity through her body.

"You smell really good, Min," he said, burying his nose in her neck and collarbone.

"I smell like you. I smell like man. I gotta bring over some of my stuff if I'm going to be staying here sometimes. All you have is man-scented stuff."

"Well, I am a man. "

"I've noticed. I could have sworn I left some body wash here a few months ago… it was purple, smelled like lavender. Do you know where it is?"

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't remember that at all." His voice was a little too high and his response was a little too quick. Mindy knew this man. He was a terrible liar and that's exactly what he was doing now.

"Yes you do! You're lying! What happened to it?!" Mindy was both amused and genuinely curious.

"Look, I'll buy you some more. I'll go right now, even." He moved to get up but Mindy pulled him back down.

"No, no, no. Later. We'll go later. But why so cagey?"

"Honestly? I would smell it a lot. I missed you so much and regretted breaking up with you more than anything I've regretted in my entire life. It's what I had of yours. Well, your earrings, too, but the shampoo was a direct link to the sense. I would open the bottle every time I took a shower, well every time I was in the bathroom. It went from being a nice reminder of something I had once to something incredibly painful when I thought you'd never want anything to do with me, so I threw it away. Happy?"

"Danny. That's so … sweet. I'm not sorry you suffered though. You deserved it. At least we were both miserable for a while. Is that a bad attitude?"

"I don't know. All I care about is that you're here now."

"That was very corny, Danny, but I love you anyway."

"You do?" He looked so happy.

"Of course I do, dum.." but his lips stopped her name-calling. The kiss was slow and smooth. When he pulled back and just smiled down at her.

"That's the first time you've said that."

"Is it?" She knew it was. He nuzzled her neck, the smile never leaving his face. They settle back again, and soon they were dozing, bellies full, bodies warm. They were in and out of a light snooze for about half an hour. Mindy turned in his arms so she was facing him, nuzzling her face into his neck. She moved a leg in between his. She had to be closer to him.

"You know, when you do that, it makes it very difficult for me to concentrate on sleep."

"Do what?" The faux innocence in her voice was not lost on Danny who was already struggling with the feeling of her naked breast, which had again fallen out of his threadbare robe, against his chest. He was wearing a shirt but could feel her hardened nipple as if he wasn't.

"Don't wiggle like that. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"I just want to be close to you."

"How close? This close?" Danny pushed the robe off her should and leaned forward to pepper kisses across her shoulder.

"Closer." He brought a hand up to cup and lift her breast to his mouth. He ran a rigid tongue across her nipple before smoothing it over with the flat of his tongue.

"Mmm… closer, Danny." Keeping his mouth firmly on her breast he moved his hand down to her waist and then to the increasingly wet apex of her legs. She opened her legs wider, moving her left leg from in between his to the top and gasped as he used his middle finger to tickle her clit.

"Is this close enough?" His voice was low. Very low. God she loved his voice.

"No, closer. Danny. Please. I want you deep." She reached for him then, pulling the waistband of his boxers down to stroke his now engorged cock. Danny licked a straight path from her breast to her mouth. His fingers were all the way inside of her now. She didn't seem to want him to thrust them, just to move them while they were inside her. He could feel her growing wetter as he did this, his thumb occasionally brushing against her clit and eliciting a groan or a bite from her.

"Deeper." Her breathing was erratic and he knew what she really wanted. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pulling her so she was almost completely on top of him, but not all the way. He bit down on her breast as he slid into her and the low moan she let out almost had him coming right then.

"How is this? Deep?"

"Just don't move yet, Danny. I just…I like this feeling of being filled by you."

"Fuck, Min. Ok, ok, baby. Tell me when to move."

"Not yet." She pulled his head up away from her breast so she could run her tongue over his lips. It was overtly teasing and for a moment, his tongue came out to meet hers in the open air. Soon hers was in his mouth. Being still inside of her was one of the most difficult things Danny had ever done. He could feel her grow wetter around his cock, and he could feel himself get harder and stretch her. Mindy shifted her hips down a little, taking him in even more. He didn't think it was possible to be this deep inside a woman.

"Fuck me slowly." Her words made him groan with relief. He could do that. He'd be more than happy to do that.

He withdrew from her at a snail's pace, but the way her nails dug into his back, he knew he was doing something right. He fought the urge to drive back into her hard. Instead, he moved a hand up to her face and kissed her as he gently and slowly pushed his cock back into her. He repeated this process until he had Mindy cursing and saying filthy things to him, whispering words of encouragement and gasping for breath as her pleasure consumed her: "Fuck, Danny." "I love your cock." "You're so deep." "Don't stop fucking me, don't stop." And he didn't, until he felt her clench around him, felt her bite down on his bottom lip, felt her nails against his ass, pulling him impossibly deeper, impossibly closer. When he came a few moments later, he told her he loved her.

They really slept after that, a good six hours or so on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms.

Danny got dressed and made a quick run to the Chinese place down the street. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie.

"Danny! I promise you'll really like Leap Year. The guy in it is super grumpy and hot."

"Why would you think 'hot' would get me to like it."

"Well, I didn't. That was for me. But the grumpy part you'll like. Come on! Please?"

"What about Apollo 13. It's on right now, we don't have to buy anything and it's a great movie."

"I have seen that movie 1 million times."

"Bourne Identity?"

Action for Danny, Matt Damon for her. She could make this work. Except, about half way through, she got bored. She cuddled in closer under Danny's arm and he happily pulled her in. He was engrossed in the movie and didn't notice her rubbing little circles on his stomach. He did notice, however, when her hand started drifting further down to the button of his jeans.

"Min?"

"Shhhh… watch the movie." She undid his button and carefully pulled down the zipper. Reaching a hand in to pull him out through the fly in his boxers, Mindy let the flaccid-but-quickly-hardening weight of his penis rest in her palm. Danny was no longer paying attention to the movie, but to her. And all hope was lost of seeing the film end once she moved her head down to plant kisses up and down his shaft. Soon, she was taking in his entire length, letting it rest in the heat of her mouth and feeling it harden and become rigid in her mouth. Danny's hands were in her hair, not navigating her but just holding on to something. His head was thrown back against the back of the couch, and he was relaxed, letting her do what she wanted.

When he was fully hard about seven seconds later, she started moving up and down, making sure his cock was completely covered in her saliva to ensure and easy motion. His hands were guiding her a bit now and she moaned as soon as she felt the pressure of his hand. The vibrations of her moan were almost too much for him. Mindy let him go then, opting to get off the couch and kneel between his thighs. She pulled his boxers and jeans down the rest of the way until the were piled around his calves and ankles. She took a moment to lick his balls before taking them in her hand and returning her mouth to his cock. Her free hand wandered south on her own body and gently played, her moans growing stronger as his grunts grew louder and more animalistic.

Danny lifted his head to see her looking up at him, eyes wide, his wet cock bobbing in and out of her mouth. Her breasts were out of the robe and he wasn't sure if she took them out for him, if they fell out, or if she just like the way his leg hair felt on her tight nipples.

And then he saw it. Her left hand was between her legs and she had two fingers moving in and out of her body. As they came out, they were coated with her wetness. The sight was too hot. He should warn her. She'd never done this for him before and he didn't know how she preferred to finish.

"Mindy. God, Min, I'm gonna come." She kept her mouth on him, moaning at his words, encouraging him. Suddenly, her mouth tightened on him and her moans became high pitched. He looked down to see her hips moving sharply. He knew it- she was coming and then suddenly, so was he. She swallowed every bit of him as he groaned and thrust and gave him one final lick as she pulled away, a smug smile on her face. Moving back up to cuddle into him on the couch, she wrapped her arm around his middle and planted a sweet kiss on the side of his neck. Danny was done. His head was thrown back, his still wet cock was resting against his thigh.

Eventually they turned off the tv and made their way to bed, clinging to each other as they slipped under the sheets.


End file.
